And Her Name Was Rose
by Unseen Fears
Summary: Rose was once a normal girl. That is until one she kidnapped by the School when she gets involved with an Eraser fight. But she isn't alone. America, the nation with the major hero complex also gets involved. Current Pairings: MaxXFang
1. How it All Started

**A/N**

So this was an idea I had and thought I'd test it out. It might be a bit crappy, but hey, it could be worse.

And just to let you know, I don't own Hetalia or Maximum Ride. Like I always say, I'm a writer of fan fictions and nonsense and sometimes I write something of own originality.

* * *

A young woman, looking about 23, stood at a street corner, rain pouring. She soaked, but it didn't seem to bother her. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails. She was kind of short, but skinny. She wore a simple white blouse with a black skirt and a pair of glasses. I couldn't see her eyes from where I standing. The woman looked up at the sky as a streak of lighting arched across the sky, resulting in a clap of thunder a second later. She looked over at me as if she knew I was staring at her. Now I could see her eyes. They were bright green and quite pretty from my prospective. She was such strange girl to me at the time, but soon, we would meet.

I seemed to have failed to introduce myself. Well, my name is Rose. Rose Bennett. My life had been normal up until that day. That day, everything changed. Although, the woman might not come in till later, and in fact, will not mean anything in this story, until something happens, but telling you would just spoil the story. My story. If you really care for your life, I suggest you turn back now, for reading is putting yourself in danger. Although, I guess you are in danger right now, even if you stop reading right now. Not because you know too much, but because of them. And no, again, nothing to do with the woman, yet that is. You see, well maybe you don't I have some friends. Some very special friends. I don't know how it all started, but I think this I'll start my story.

Like I said, it was a normal day, apart from the storm. The woman soon had gotten a call and left, but I didn't know what the call was about at the time. About a minute later, I saw a girl, about 14 or 15 years old. About the same age as me. She had light brown or dirty blonde hair. I couldn't tell because she was soaking wet. She was running incredibly fast and there were some kids following her. There was a dark haired boy who was wearing completely black clothing, a, what guessed as a strawberry blonde. They all looked about the same age. There was also a black girl who looked 11 or 12, a blonde boy that looked about 10, maybe 9, and a 7 year old blonde girl who looked to be the 10 year old's sister. All of the kids were both tall and skinny. Then I saw who they were running from. A bunch of drop dead gorgeous dark haired model-looking guys. Hot as hell. The kids and the models soon broke out into a fight right near where I was.

Where was I by any chance? Sitting a cafe that my mom ran. I had been sitting in a window side booth drinking tea the whole time. Sorry, I'm not much of a coffee drinker. I just don't like the flavor of coffee. Anyways, so these guys are fighting and then suddenly the model guys start turning into these werewolf looking things. I don't know why, but I pulled a knife off the table and ran outside. I had no idea what was going through my head at the time. My hand was shaking from fear but ran to the fight as if I could help in the fight. I was such an idiot and I knew this was stupid, but here I was ready to take a swipe at these, "things", that were fighting these kids. The older blonde girl started yelling at me to run away saying that was going to get killed, but I just stood there like a bump on a log. One of the beasts noticed me and charged after me. I tried to run away, but my legs would not listen. A crowd had gather around trying see what the hell was going on. I tried to scream, but my voice had run away. "Why isn't anyone doing something?" I thought and at that moment, I thought that I was done for. All because I was acting like an idiot.

And then this man comes running through the crowd. This guy had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes and wore glasses. He had this tuff of hair that seemed to stick out from the rest, even the drenching rain and he wore an old leather bomber jacket that looked to be from WW2 or something and a pair jeans. The beast was on top of me now looking at me like juicy steak and swear it was drooling. But that guy pulled the thing off me and started kicking it's ass! I seriously don't remember what the other kids were doing, but I think they were still fighting the others. I stood up trying figure out where to run, but as soon as I got up, I was knocked out from behind.

* * *

**A/N**

Rose Bennett is my Maximum Ride OC.

Please leave reveiws telling me what you think of the story and what you want to happen next. And yes, I do take pairing and character requests. In fact, I request that you leave requests! Okay that sounded better in my head. Oh well!


	2. And Then Everything Changed

I didn't like this story after I first published it and I origally was going to dump it and let it die, but I thought I would write one more chapter and give it another chance. Enjoy!

* * *

Rose's POV

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as wiggle out of the model werewolf type people's arms. And when I say wiggle, I mean kicking and screaming like a maniac. "Let go of me!" I didn't know where those other kids went, nor do I know what happened to the strange man who tried to save me. The guys were dragging me, no literally dragging me to this surgical table which was surrounded by a bunch of scientists I presumed. There was a lot of equipment around it too. One of the scientists was holding a large syringe with some sort of clear liquid in it. The model looking guys pulled me onto the table put straps over me to prevent me from escaping. "What's going on? Why won't anybody tell me anything?"

"I hope this one doesn't die on us." One female scientist who looked to be in her early thirties said as she hooked me up to a monitor. Another one, a male who looked to be in his mid-twenties, put a bunch of those sticky things that you hook wires to all over my body and then attached the wires on that were attached to the monitor. After they were done hooking me up to everything, the one with the needle yanked my right arm and jabbed the needle into it. He pushed down the plunger quickly pulled the needle out. He stood back and motioned the rest of the scientists to stand back as well. Many were holding clipboards with pens and pencils at the ready.

Then it started. It felt like fire was running through my veins. I could feel the liquid pass through my body with that terrible burning sensation. I must have been showing discomfort because the ones with the clipboards started to scribble things down. Soon the burning turned to extreme pain as it felt that something contorting my insides. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as the pain only got worse. I started to scream again. One of the scientists looked annoyed by my screaming and asked form someone to shut me up. Another scientist took another syringe and jabbed it into my arm. After that I felt a wave of dizziness come over me as drifted off.

* * *

Max's POV

Have I ever mentioned I hate dog cages? Yes? Well here I am, in a dog cage. Captured yet again, but hey, what's new? It seems to be an ongoing pattern lately. Capture, escape, run for a bit, and then get captured again. Sigh. Me and the rest of the Flock sitting in dog cages.

"Who was she?" Nudge asked the question that seemed to be on our minds. "And who was that guy? No one answered at first until Angel spoke up.

"The girl's name is Rose. She about the same age as you and her mom runs a little café. She's just a normal human girl and has no idea who or what we are. Also when she came out into the fight, she didn't know what she was doing, she just ran out there. Strange."

"What about the blonde guy?" I asked Angel. "What's his deal?" She looked at me with a mix confusion and disappointment.

"I couldn't read anything off of him." She said. "It was like he could block me out. I tried to, but it was like hitting brick wall, literally." Angel shook head in frustration.

"So we can't trust that guy, not that I would have thought to trust him in the first place." I said crossing my arms. "I mean, the Erasers let him just get away and yet they fight tooth and nail to get that Rose girl. Something's up with that guy and we need to find out once we get out of here."

Just then some whitecoats were hauling someone in to the room putting the person into dog cage next to us. She had bright red hair and when I say bright red, I mean fire hydrant red. She had pale skin that cover in cuts and bruises. I recognized instantly. That was Rose.

* * *

Alfred's POV

"I couldn't save her." I said to Alice who was sitting the hotel bed. "What kind of hero am I?"

"You should be lucky you're not hurt." Alice said looking slightly concerned for a few moments, but the faded quickly. "Why the bloody hell did you go out there with creatures of unknown origin? Who knows what those things capable of? You should be lucky you got away."

"Aw, they weren't that bad." I said smiling at her. "Nothing to be worried about. I am the hero of course."

"Of course." She said rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone should just worship you and evil shall quake in it boots when it hear the name 'Alfred F. Jones'."

"Whatever dude." I said which was the best comeback that I could think of. Me and Alice were still soaking wet from the rain, although we did have dry clothes on now, our hair was still wet.

"And why did you leave me out in the rain like that." Alice said getting upset. "I was waiting for you. At least you called, but you could have called a little sooner."

"Sorry Alice." I said. "Why did we come out to the some small little suburban town anyways? It's not like the much here that not anywhere else."

"About that," Alice said sighing, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

* * *

So if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me in the reviews. Also, give me requests! Thanks!


	3. Sorry!

To all those reading this, I can no longer access Microsoft Word which the program I've been using for my writing. Since I can no longer edit my stories, it looks like you may have to wait a while. I will delete this once I can the program back up and/or update the story. Thanks for bearing with me.

Also, if you have experienced this problem in the past and have an idea what's wrong and how to possibly fix it, please send me a message via PM. Thanks I hope to get this fixed soon.


End file.
